


The Boy Who Ran With Wolves, Only To Be left Behind

by MyBabySterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Derek is a Failwolf, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Failwolf, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBabySterek/pseuds/MyBabySterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Stiles. Stiles who had put everything he had into the pack. Who had fought, bled, cried, and screamed for the pack. Stiles who when cast out of the pack, became hardened and cold. Stiles who left only to return far more powerful than anyone could believe.<br/>(On HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Left In The Dust, But Not Blinded By It.

Stiles tapped the song on the radio out on his wheel. He was driving over to the loft for a pack meeting about the new threats that had been popping up in Beacon Hills.

Stiles had been afraid that the pack had forgotten him. Recently his calls had been missed, and his texts had been unanswered. He had thought that he had done something wrong.

But it was all good now. Stiles was invited to the loft, where they would have a discussion about what had been going on in Beacon Hills, and then eat some take out.

Scott would try to stuff more than he should into his plate, Lydia would wait for Jackson to get her something, Erica would do the same with Boyd, Isaac would desperately try to grab something before it was gone, and Derek would sit there wondering why the hell he had bitten such irritating people.

Stiles let out a laugh, thinking about the ridiculous face Derek would make, scrunching his eye brows together.

Everything would be ok. 

...

"What?" Stiles rasped out. 

"We.. We think its better of you leave the pack." Scott said clumsily, barely managing to repeat himself.

"Wh.. Why?" Stiles said throat burning.

"I.. Its just th.. That.." Scott tried to say only to be cut off by Derek's "We don't want you in the pack."

The room was silent as Stiles looked around, watching as the people who he thought were his friends allowed this.

"What did I do?" Stiles asked Derek, his voice barely steady.

 "You just aren't worth it  _Stiles._ " Derek spat his name out like venom. "Just leave already."

Stiles felt his throat constricting. "Don't do this, please." He begged.

"I said **go**!" Derek snapped at him, eyes glowing that crimson color.

Stiles looked around at his pack mates, the ones who were supposed to be his friends, his  **family**.

Then Stiles looked at Derek. All of his fear, sadness, and hurt, turned bitter in his mouth. He felt anger seep through all of his pain, and quickly overtake him.

"Fine!" Stiles spat. "I'll leave, but you had better remember that if I'm gone, I'm GONE. No more help with research, and no more help when you are dying."

"Good!" Derek snapped back. "We don't need your help!"

Stiles stared at Derek, looking into those green eyes. "I should have left you in that pool to drown." He hissed at Derek.

And with that, Stiles turned on his heel and walked out, not looking back to see the shock on Derek's face, or the pain on everyone else's.

"They want me gone," thought Stiles bitterly. "Then I'll be gone. Who needs them anyway"

But a small little voice in his head quietly whispered " _We do_ ".

Stiles stomped to his jeep, got in, and drove off, his anger burning brighter than he ever thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a while lot of something. Writing the pack like that, with Derek being such a douche was rather difficult but it will serve the story well. Don't worry, sterek is endgame, so Derek might not be such a snobby ass later on, but we will see.


	2. A Spark Learns He Has A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack may have tossed Stiles out but that doesn't mean that Stiles will let it control him.

   The drive back to Stiles' house was silent. Stiles gripped the wheel of his jeep so hard that his knuckles turned white, drained of blood from clenching his hands in his anger.

   Stiles drove back to his house seething with anger. " _Who do they think they are?_ " Stiles thought bitterly. " _i gave them everything I had. I fought and put my life on the line for them and this is what I get?_ _"_

   Stiles pulled into his driveway, silently thanking that his father wasn't home. he wouldn't be able to have lied to his father, telling him that everything was fine when he was really falling apart. 

   Stiles made it up three steps of his staircase before he began to cry.

   Sobs wracked Stiles' body, as tears streamed down his face. " _What did I do_ " He thought to himself. " _I tried so hard. I researched when they asked, I fought when I could, I saved their fucking lives!_   _SO WHAT DID I DO?!_ " 

   " **You didn't do anything** " A bitter part of stiles called. " **You fought, and bled, and helped in every way you could, and they still threw you away like trash. You don't owe them anything, let alone your tears. Pull yourself together.** " 

   "I cant." Cried Stiles. "It hurts so much."

   " **You can make it stop.** " The voice whispered. " **You Can leave.** " 

   "You're right." Stiles whispered. "You're right. I can leave. But where would I go?"

   " **Deaton will help. He already helps you with your magic. He could send you somewhere to learn.** " The little part of Stiles whispered. " **Go ask him.** "

   Stiles stood up and grabbed his keys, got into his jeep and began to drive to Deaton's. stiles walked in the back door when he arrived, and was surprised to find Deaton mixing something in a small bowl.

   "Stiles" Deaton greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

   "I was hoping to ask you some questions actually." Stiles said trying for casual. "I was wondering if there was a place where I could go to learn magic?"

   Deaton paused at this. "Is there a reason why you are coming me about this now Stiles?" The man asked.

   Stiles let out a quiet sigh. "Yeah, the thing is... I... I need to get away for awhile." Stiles said trying not to stumble over his words.

   "What do you need to get away from Stiles?" Deaton asked.

   "Everything" Stiles whispered, trying not to cry.

   Deaton looked him over, obviously seeing the pain that stiles was going through. "I know a few places," Deaton said thoughtfully. "But I'll need to make a few calls. I will speak with you when I have found a spot for you to go to."

   Stiles felt a deep sense of relief at those words. "Thank you Deaton." Stiles whispered. "Not a problem Stiles," Deaton said a small smile resting on his features.

   Stiles began to turn away and walk through the back door when Deaton called out to him. "Stiles, do be careful." And with that Stiles walked out of Deaton's office, with a feeling of hope blooming in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was not the direction I was expecting to go in. I was thinking more Stiles performing a dangerous spell or something but I'm glad the way this turned out. Cant wait to write the next chapter. Still looking for a beta. Tell me if i made any mistakes in this section of the story. All help is appreciated.


	3. A Choice Given And A Spark Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter where we find out where Stiles is going. Where could it be?

Stiles drove home, not knowing what he was supposed to do while he waited for Deaton to make all of his calls. He would still have to go to school. Have to make sure that his dad didn't realize that something was wrong. He didn't want him stressing out over nothing.

 

Stiles pulled into his driveway and shut off the jeep. His dad’s cruiser still wasn't in the driveway and Stiles realized that his father was probably avoiding him. After he had told his dad about everything (werewolves, Banshees, the Nogitune,etc ) nothing had been the same. His dad had stopped cracking jokes with him and didn't bother to ask him how his day was anymore. He just watched as his son walked up to his room and left him there, sitting alone.

 

Stiles stepped out of his jeep and walked inside. The house felt even lonelier without his father home, leaving Stiles feeling even more down. Stiles trudged to his room and flopped down in his chair. Closing his eyes, he let his thoughts run wild. He wondered where Deaton would send him. "Hopefully somewhere warm." Stiles thought out loud to himself. "I really am sick of this place. It’s brought nothing but pain and agony to me. I can’t wait to get out of here."

 

Stiles opened his eyes, feeling how tired he was after this day, and walked to his bed, stripping down to his boxers before collapsing on his bed.

 

 _Tomorrow is another day._ Stiles thought. _Lets hope its better than today._

 

***

 

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he felt as equally exhausted as he felt when he went to bed, but still somehow managed to pull himself out of his bed and into the bathroom. He used the toilet then after washing his hands began to brush his teeth. As he brushed his teeth he looked in the mirror and for the first time ever, Stiles noticed the heavy bags under his eyes. They were a deep purple and pulled at his eyes. With a sigh, he finished brushing his teeth before heading downstairs.

 

Stiles grabbed an apple for breakfast and headed out the door, his bag hanging off his left shoulder. He tossed the bag into the passenger side of the jeep, and fumbled with his keys, trying to start the old vehicle. after a few moments the rusty jeep sputtered to life, and Stiles began driving to school.

 

The drive took only a few moments and soon enough, Stiles was pulling into the school parking lot. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself for the long day ahead of him. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his bag and got out of his jeep before heading to his locker. Stiles grabbed his textbooks and his notes for his first class, Chemistry, with Mr. Harris. "Just what I need first thing in the morning." Stiles grumbled to himself.

 

He entered the class just as the bell rang and took his seat, pulling out his notes on the class at the same time. Mr. Harris began to teach, but Stiles just tuned him out, not wanting to listen to the irritating douche bag that had somehow landed a job at this school.

 

Stiles went deep into thought, thinking about last nights events, how the played out, how he reacted. He wanted to feel angry at the pack, he had every right to be, but instead he just felt... nothing. He didn't care anymore about  Erica, Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Boyd, hell even Jackson. He just didn't care about them. How could he? They didn't care about him. It felt... nice. He didn't have to deal with their bullshit anymore; he was free to do as he pleased. His thoughts then strayed to Derek. Surprisingly, Stiles felt nothing for the alpha he at one point had a crush on. No anger at him kicking him out of the pack, sadness the man he harbored feelings for tore his heart out,

 

Stiles was abruptly brought out of his trance by Mr. Harris. "Mr. Stilinski, would you mind telling the class what is so interesting about the window you have been staring at for the last ten minutes?" Mr. Harris condescendingly asked.

 

All at once Stile’s anger flared inside him. He didn't have to take this. "I don't know, but its bound to be more interesting than anything you're saying." Stiles snapped back at Mr. Harris.

 

Mr. Harris' face filled with shock. Obviously that hadn't been the answer he had been expecting, but he recovered quickly. "Congratulations Mr. Stilinski, you just bought yourself an hour of detention”.

 

Stiles just snorted at that. There was no way he was going to waste his time in detention anymore. Stiles continued to stare into nothing. The bell signaling the end of class is what brought Stiles out of his thoughts.

 

The rest of the day went like that. Stiles staring off into space and when a teacher called him out on it he would just snark back not caring who saw. Especially not his ex pack mates who, unfortunately, were in some of his classes. But he didn't care what they heard or saw. They meant nothing to him anymore. It was time to move on and find a place to go.

 

***

 

Stiles was at home eating a small sandwich when the loud ringer of his phone caused him startled him. He picked up the phone and answered it with a quick "Hello".

 

"Stiles," Deaton began. "Could you come down to my office? I think I may have found somewhere for you to head to learn more about magic."

 

Stiles heart soured when he heard this. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few." he said excitedly.

 

 He had to stop himself from running to his jeep and throwing open the door. He began driving to Deaton's, right on the verge of speeding. He arrived and hurried through the back door to meet Deaton. "Deaton," he called out once he was inside of the veterinarians building, “where are you?"

 

"Stiles," Deaton said emerging from a room to the right of him. "I'm glad you could make it. I was speaking to some of my acquaintances and I discovered that one actually wants to take on an apprentice, so that she may pass on her knowledge of the supernatural."

 

Stiles heart soared with every word spoken. "When can she take me?" he asked excitedly. "I want to learn as soon as possible!"

 

"Hold on a minute Stiles," Deaton said trying to calm him down. "Don't you want to discuss this with the pack and your father?"

 

Stiles felt his happiness turn to ash in his mouth. "The pack no longer means anything to me, and my dad probably wouldn't even notice that I was gone. He’s never home, and I can't remember the last conversation we had."

 

Deaton nodded thoughtfully as Stiles spoke. "I understand, Stiles. When would you like to leave?"

 

Stiles let out a breath he had been holding. He had been afraid Deaton would turn him away when he said he didn't want to talk to his father about leaving. "As soon as possible." he said calmly, "The sooner I get out of this wretched town the better."

 

"I can send you tonight." Deaton said. "I suggest you go home and start packing."

 

Stiles turned to walk out when a thought occurred to him. Shooting Deaton a questioning look he asked, "Hey Deaton, where _are_ you sending me?"

 

"Oh of course," Deaton murmured to himself. How had he forgotten? "I'm sending you to New York."

 

Stiles flashed him a grin and walked out, a quick "Thank you" tossed over his shoulder, as he raced home to begin packing.

 

***

 

Stiles Stilinski left Beacon Hills that night on a bus headed to New York, bags packed with everything he thought he would need for his training. It would be the last anybody saw of him for eleven months. When he came back, hardly anyone could fathom just what the skinny hyperactive son had become. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey everybody. Hoped you like this chapter. I made it longer at someones request and tried to give a little bit more detail, but mostly I'm just using this as setup for the real story. I would like to thank my lovely Beta BlueRoseJuliet for putting hard work into editing and improving my work. Thank you Juliet.


	4. A Spark Returns To A City Of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was back in Beacon Hills and the pack is trying to win him back but it won't be easy. They betrayed him and a few apologizes aren't going to fix what they did.

Stiles watched the "Now Entering Beacon Hills" sign pass by as he drove into the town. He had hoped to never return to this place, too many painful memories left here. Stiles took a deep breath and kept driving.

It hadn't even been his choice to come back. Deaton needed help with a spell to calm the dark energies that the Nemeton was using to lure in the supernatural, and though he hated the pack, Stiles still wanted to protect his father in whatever ways he could. So he had returned to Beacon Hills with all the ingredients Deaton needed, and magic tingling at his fingertips.

Stiles just hoped he could get this over with and get out of town before the pack found out he was here.

*******

The Pack was wathing a movie when Scott came barreling through the door, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"HE'S BACK, HE'S BACK!" Scott yelled to the pack.

 The pack, that had previously been sittig quietly turned to Scott. 

 Lydia was the first to speak. "Who is back?" She asked calmly. Silently she sat wondering what could have driven Scott to this state of excitement.

 "Stiles is back," Scott shouted at the pack. "Come on we have to go see him."

 The pack sat silently, frozen by the news of Stiles surprising return. 

 "Cmon guys let's go." Scott said exited before turning on his heel intent on going to see his best friend, but before he could take another step Derek spoke. 

 "I don't think thats such a good idea Scott." He said bluntly. "In case you forgot, Stiles wasn't exactly on the best terms with us when he disappeared."

 "He didn't disappear." Lydia commented curtly. "He left, and hinstly after the way you treated him, I'm not surprised."

 Everyone felt guilt wash through them. Everyone except Derek. It had been the alpha's plan to toss Stiles out of the pack, and while most of the pack had been to afraid to say anything, Lydia was not. After getting out of the hospital from the Chimera attack, she had been furious to find that Stiles had been thrown out of the pack and thus, left town without a word to anyone except Deaton. And he wouldn't tell them where it was that Stiles had left to.

 Lydias mind immediately focused.  She stood suddenly and grabbed her jacket from the rack.

 "Where are you going?" Derek asked gruffly. 

 "I think you know." She said, ice and anger coating her tongue. "I am going to see Stiles."

 With that she turned to Scott. "Where is Stiles?" She asked him. 

 "Uh... He umm... He's staying at the motel as the edge of town." Scott stammered shocked at Lydia's sudden control.

 "Thank you." She said quickly and turned on the heel of her shoe and began walking out the door, grabbing her keys on her way out.

"Lydia, don't you walk out on me. I am talking to you." Derek said, trying to gain some authority over the situation. 

When Lydia didn't answer Derek, he reached out and grabbed her arm, intent on talking to her, but before he could say anything she had spun around and slapped him across his face. 

 "Don't you EVER touch me Derek Hale. You are NOT my alpha and you do NOT control me." She snapped at him. "I am only in this pack for the sole fact that I was hoping that Stiles might come around to see you all."

She began to walk out the door, and paused in the doorway. She quietly said "I just can't believe you would do that to him." Before she slammed the door and walked to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. Sorry for not posting. I have been visiting my family and have been super busy. This is a short little chapter to lead to the next one. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stilinski Family reunion with some Lydia snark thrown in.

                Lydia drove quickly, just barely pressing the speed limit. She was still furious after her conversation with Derek and The Pack. How could they have treated Stiles like that? And to have done it when she couldn’t defend him, when she was hospitalized, still burned her inside.

 

                Though the pack knew that she and Stiles were friends, they didn’t know how close they had become. After what had happened with the Nogitsune, Stiles and herself had bonded rapidly. They had healed together, and though they may never be fully healthy, they still could take comfort in the fact that they had each other’s backs. When she had discovered what The Pack had done, she had become so full of rage, that the only way to prevent herself from killing them, had been to cut herself off from them until she had managed to gain some semblance of control over herself.

 

                Now though, that anger burned once more.

 

                Lydia pulled into the Stilinski driveway. She knew that John would want to see his son after the months that Stiles had been away. Lydia walked up to the door and rather than knocking, opened the door and entered. During the time that Stiles was gone, Lydia and John had bonded vastly, as they desperately tried to find Stiles’ location. Of course they hadn’t succeeded but they had still tried. The entire pack had tried to find Stiles, right up until John had found out that they were the reason that Stiles had left. Funnily enough, Lydia and John had found out at the same time, from Deaton. They had been at his office asking him if he had a way to track Stiles when he had told them that Stiles had left of his own accord, and had it not been for Johns immediate calming manor, Lydia would have torn Derek apart at that exact second. It was then that John had told Derek to leave and never come back. John had told Derek that if he had the audacity to come here again, John would put a bullet through his skull, no matter what it took.

 

                “John,” Lydia called out, “Are you in here?” A loud ‘yeah’ was heard coming from the kitchen. Lydia hung her coat up and walked forward making her way to the kitchen. Ever since Stiles had left, and Deaton had told them the reason behind the young man’s disappearance, John had taken much time away from work hoping that if Stiles returned he would see that John was there for him. As she entered she saw John hunched over a bundle of papers. Lydia knew what those papers said. It was everything they had managed to collect about Stiles after he disappeared. From what they knew, Stiles had first traveled to New York but by the time they had found a location, Stiles was already gone. After New York there was nothing but minor sightings, and a few cases of people seeing him.

 

                “John,” Lydia said slowly to the man, “Stiles is back in town. He is at the motel near the outskirts of town.” John’s body went ridged. He slowly turned his head to Lydia looking at her with wide eyes. “What?” He whispered. “He’s back John. I figured you’d want to go see him as soon as you could.”

 

                John was up in a second, moving away from the table and towards the front door. He reached a hand out and snatched his keys from the hook before turning to Lydia and asking “Are you coming?”

 

                Lydia walked past him, and grabbed her coat. “Let’s go see him” She said with confidence.

 

                After Stiles had driven into the town that was once his home, he felt exhausted. He let out a sigh. “This is why you don’t drive for thirty-six hours straight, you dope.” he mumbled to himself.

 

                Stiles turned the small white car into the nearest motel, and turned it off, before resting his head on his steering wheel. He took several deep breathes before getting out of the car and walking to the front desk.

 

                Stiles stood in front of the desk, and rang the bell for service. A young girl, probably no older than sixteen, came rushing to the front to answer the ring of the bell. She had light brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Stiles ignored that thought in favor of getting a room. He was tired and needed to lay in a bed.

 

                “Hi, how can I help you?” The girl said with a peppy tone. “Just a room,” said Stiles quietly. He looked down at his hands as they twitched around with nervous energy.

 

                “Sure thing,” replied the girl, before reaching for something below the counter. “Your room is number 341. We have an ice machine down the hall, and some soda machines spread about.”

 

                “Thank you,” Stiles replied, before taking the key being offered to him, and walking off to find his room. He walked down the long hallway passing dozens of rooms before he hit 300. “305, 311, 315, 321,” he rattled off as he grew closer to his room. “Here it is, 341.” Stiles slid the key into the hole, unlocked his room, and stepped inside. The room was nothing special, just a small place with a bathroom, an average sized TV and a twin sized bed. Stiles dumped his bags near the door, took off his shoes and fell onto the bed, letting out a groan. “God it’s been forever since I slept in a bed. People should really mention how terrible not having a hotel room is.” Stiles let his eyes close and began to drift to sleep.

 

...

 

                When stiles woke up, it was because of a loud banging on his door. He turned his head and looked at his phone checking the time. He had been asleep for about three hours and it had begun to get dark. Stiles sat up, and took a moment to try to center himself, but the knocking continued until he couldn’t handle it anymore. Stiles got up off the bed and stormed to the door expecting to yell at the person outside. Only when he opened the door to scream at the person he was shocked to find Lydia standing in front of him, and a bit behind her, stood his father.

 

                The three stood there in silence for a few moments, and it was Lydia who broke the silence first. “Fix your hair, you look like a crazy person.” Stiles realised that his hair was probably a disaster with how he tossed and turned in his sleep. He let out a loud laugh before letting a small smile tug at his lips. “There’s my Lydia. Always the fashion enforcer.” Lydia quickly spoke again. “It’s not fashion, its common knowledge.” Lydia stepped into the little room and glanced around, leaving Stiles and John to talk with each other. Stiles avoided eye contact with his father, letting the awkward silence stretch out before John broke it with quiet words.

 

                “A note Stiles, a note. That’s all you left for me. A tiny note, telling me not to worry about where you went.” Stiles coughed and then began to speak. “I know and I’m sor-” “Sorry doesn’t fix it Stiles. I was so scared that someone, or hell, even something had taken you. You didn’t even call.” The Sheriff interrupted him. Stiles felt a deep guilt wash over him. He knew that his Dad would wonder where he was, but he didn’t think he had caused him all that much trouble. “I’m sorry. I just needed time to figure something out. I needed to spend some time away from this place.”

 

                John’s face softened at Stiles’ confession. “Ok but still Stiles. A note?” “I know. I was afraid if I told you in person you would try and stop me. I’m sorry.” John pulled his son in for a hug. “This doesn’t mean that you aren’t in trouble, but I do forgive you. I missed you son.” Stiles wrapped his arms around his father. “I missed you too Dad.”

 

                After they had pulled away from their hug the duo turned to Lydia, and it was then that Stiles thought to ask an important question. “Hold on. How did you too know I was here?” Lydia answered. “Scott smelled your scent and went to tell The Pack you were back in town.” Stiles’ face took on a sour look at the words ‘The Pack’.  “Why does it matter if they know?” Stiles said bitterly. “It’s not like they care.”

 

                Lydia winced at that. “You don’t know why you were thrown out of the pack?” Lydia said, aiming for delicate. Stiles was not delicate about the matter. “Because I was weak. They didn’t want a weak little human in their pack so they threw me out.” Lydia was shocked for a moment before replying. “Stiles, The Pack didn’t want you gone. Derek was the one who did. He ordered them to go along with it. He made it so they couldn’t talk to you.” At this admission Stiles’ eyes flared with something dark. “He. Did. WHAT?!”

 

                Stiles moved before either of them could answer. He grabbed his phone and a coat and stormed out the door pulling his coat on. The Sheriff was the one who talked. “Stiles, where are you going?” He asked trying for commanding an answer only to have it come out as a question. “I’m going to have a little chat with Derek Douche Hale.” With that Stiles’ form began to vanish into a thick dust and blew away. “We have to get to the Hale house quickly.” Lydia said with an urgency. “Why,” said The Sheriff. “It seems like Stiles can handle himself?” Lydia was moving out the door toward The Sheriff’s cruiser. “It’s not Stiles who I’m worried about.” With that Lydia got into the cruiser and ordered The Sheriff in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. im SO sorry for not updating sooner. i really dont have an excuse but i hope you enjoy this new chapte


	6. Author Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update

Hey guys and gals of this wonderful website. I'm so sorry for not updating lately but between finals and being under the weather I haven't really had much motivation to do any writing. However finals are almost over and I'm slowly getting oflver this nastly illness that's been bothering me so I should start some more uploads within a 2-3 weeks. Love you all and have a good day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is very pissed and shows just how powerful he has become.

**Stiles POV**

To say Stiles was angry be a literal understatement. What Stiles felt at this moment would be much closer to uncontrollable seething hatred. The tattoos along Stiles' arms and back burned and ached with the intensity that his magic was thrashing inside his body. Stiles was quickly moving along the wind to the unmistakable aura of Derek Hale. His magic swirled and shifted, waiting to be used. And God help whoever it was used against.

...

**Lydia POV**

Chaos. That was what awaited Lydia Martin and John Stilinski when they finally entered Derek's loft. The first person they saw was Isaac. Isaac who had apparently been tossed aside like a rag doll and landed on the couch. Next there was Allison who had some sort of rope binding her wrists together and her to a chair, and a small crossbow laying a few feet away. Then there was Scott laying on the ground frozen in what appeared to be shock, and Erica, Boyd, and Jackson all held together by a glowing green chain. The last thing Lydia saw however was a very angry Stiles leaning over a fairly injured Derek Hale, his tattoos glowing an array of colours.

Lydia was, in many ways, shocked. To see Stiles in such a state was a surprise to both herself and John. Stiles was, to say the least, a force of nature. He thrummed with barely concealed power that threatened to explode at any given moment. That however did not stop Lydia from marching up to him and giving him a slap. 

"What the actual hell, Stiles?" She said feeling a surprising anger that she did not expect. "The first time we see each other in almost a year and the first thing you do is go beat up Derek? You have got to be kidding me." Stiles looked surprised at the slap and even more surprised at Lydia's reaction. "I..I... I wasn't thinking." He mumbled out sheepishly. Lydia glanced down at Derek who's face had begun to heal but still had quite a few injuries on it. "I'm not going to say I care about this, because, quite frankly, he had it coming, but I think its time to stop. You've done enough damage." Stiles Stared at her for a moment before releasing a sigh. "I guess." He mumbled before stepping away from Derek and raising his arms. His tattoos glowed a tad brighter before the rope binding Allison's arms unwrapped her and the chains binding the three werewolves released and both flew to Stiles before placing themselves onto his skin and fading into smaller tattoo versions of themselves.

With that done, Stiles began to walk towards the door. He had almost made it before a hand grabbed his forearm. "Stiles... I...I" Scott began before he was cut off by Stiles. "Let go of me right now, or else." He growled at the brunette, slapping the other boys arm away. "You knew. You knew all along and you saw how i suffered and you didn't do anything. Where was that 'Best Friend' when i needed it Scott, huh? We were like brothers and you did nothing. I did everything I could. i fought and I suffered, and I did it all for you, because that's what best friends do right? They stand by their friends and do whatever they can to help them? Well where were you Scott? Where were you when I needed you so desperately? Because you certainly weren't there. How could you?" Stiles finished before pausing at the door.

"There is one thing i wonder though." He said turning to look at Allison. "You're human, so why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you do something? Your aren't a beta, hell you aren't even a wolf so why didn't you do something?" Allison did nothing but lower her eyes so she didn't have to look at Stiles. Stiles continued to look at her, a small little spark of pain lying deep in the core of his mind. Then he turned, the look gone. "Fine," He snapped. "Its not like i cared anyway." With that he stormed through the door, his magic swirling around him like mist. A small "You coming?" was tossed over his shoulder at Lydia and his Father.

Lydia threw a small glance back at the looks The Pack held on their faces. Sadness, bitterness, anger, shame. All those and more splayed themselves along their features. She then turned and followed John out the door and left with Stiles.

**...**

**Pack POV**

It was totally silent for almost ten minutes after Stiles left the loft. The first to break the silence was Scott, who did nothing more than whimper and the agony that ripped through him at being rejected by Stiles. He could do nothing else but sit there and sob at the pain. After that the rest of the pack began to stand and pull themselves together. Allison went to comfort Scott and held him as he cried. She sat there with him, feeling her own shame consume her. Stiles had been right. She was human and she could have gone against Derek, but she had chose not to. She had choose to allow Derek to hurt Stiles in such and awful way. She felt tears streak down her cheeks and before she knew it she too was sitting there crying beside Scott.

The three betas on the other hand had stood and rushed to their alpha's side. Derek had partially healed by now but he was still pretty badly injured so the three picked him up and moved him to the couch. Jackson remained seated shocked that Lydia had just left him without even checking to see if he was alright. There were dating and she should have cared even if only a little.

Derek had finally begun to come out of his dazed state and pushed the three betas away before sitting up, almost immediately regretting it from the way it made things spin. Stiles had badly injured him and just breathing spread a painful ache through his body. He let out a small groan and stood, glancing at Scott and Allison sitting on the floor crying. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled at the two. "Get up already."

Scott didn't seem to hear him but Allison went stiff at his voice. She carefully released Scott, before standing and turning to him. She had streaks of tears running down her face, but her eyes were filled with something Derek could only identify as pure hatred. "How dare you," She seethed at him. "Do you know anything about what hes feeling?" She snapped viciously. "His best friend hates him! Do you think hes just gonna be able to continue on like nothing happened? Well hes not. So piss off." Derek only rolled his eyes at her little out burst. "Please, Stiles will get over his little hissy fit of 'I'm so angry because my friends didn't talk to me'. It's not like he actually hates Scott."

Allison let out a loud sharp laugh at that. "Hissy fit?" She snorted at him. "You think that was a hissy fit? He just put you on your ass Derek. What he just did was almost kill you. He hates us and i don't blame him. He was in pain and all we did was sit there and watch. He needed us and look at what we did. We threw him away, like we never even cared about him. Like he outlived his usefulness." More tears streamed down Allison's face. "We were supposed to be his friends but all we did was treat him like he was garbage. And I'm the worst of all. I had a  _choice_ and I still chose to stand by you even though i knew it would hurt him." Scott let out a little sob and curled in a little tighter on himself. "How could you do that to him Derek? What reason could you have had?" Erica and Isaac had begun to cry at this point and Boyd stood there, shame blatant on his face. Jackson had begun to listen in and seemed to shift uncomfortably at the confessions of Allison, knowing full well he was just as much to blame as the rest of them. "I don't know about the rest of you but right now i can be around Derek anymore." With that she turned and ever so gently helped Scott up and left the loft.

Derek stood there, a look of shock on his face from the lengthy rant of Allison's. He sat back down on the couch and didn't move until Isaac spoke. "Sh...sh...she's right." He sobbed. :"We were supposed to b..be his friend, but all we did was hurt him." He sagged, his whole body shaking with the way he cried. "Isaac..." Began Derek only to be cut off by Boyd. "Don't Derek. What Issac says is true. What we did is what we did and now we need to face up to it." Jackson couldn't believe what Boyd was saying. sure he felt a little bad but that doesn't mean they were bad people. "What the hell are you talking about? It's not our fault that Stilinski couldn't get new friends." Jackson said not caring about the look he got from Isaac. "Shut up," Growled Derek. "Just shut up."

Derek turned and stormed upstairs, not caring that it made him dizzy. He just needed to get away from the pack. It wasn't his fault. He knew it wasn't. His wolf had other ideas though. It howled in agony at what they had done, but Derek didn't care. He wouldn't let it best him. He was The Alpha. He was in control and he wouldn't lose himself. Not over somebody like Stiles. Not ever over someone like Stiles. Derek marched upstairs and stayed there, not caring about his three Betas downstairs, crying and moping. Stiles wasn't special. He didn't need to be treated like it. He didn't like Stiles. He didn't like Stiles. Derek repeated that mantra in his head till sleep finally reached out and claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. At long last an update of this story. I Know that it isn't too long but I'm already in the middle of making another chapter and it should be done in a few days. Boy oh boy is Derek a massive prick. But there is a reason for it and he won't always be such a raging douche. This is unbetad so all mistakes are mine. I'm actually looking for a new beta. Heads up you could probably go weeks without anything to do from me, and i tend to work really late at night as seen by this piece of work. if you wanna try for it send me a message :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks with his father and Lydia about where hes been and what he's learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody this is pretty much just a filler chapter to lead into some more stuff. I think next chapter were gonna start dealing with the pack A little more. Until then my darlings

**Stiles POV**

Stiles' dramatic exit was quickly stopped by his father sharp "Where the hell are you going?". Stiles immediately froze, realizing that he had really not thought about where he was going. Quite frankly he was thinking he was just gonna use his magic to teleport somewhere in the town but now looking back he realized that would be a very bad idea. He doubted that someone would take kindly to him randomly appearing right next to them. 

"Uhh..." Stiles said. "That's what I thought." Said Sheriff Stilinski. "So how about you come home and you, Lydia, and I can have a talk over some coffee?" Stiles nodded followed by a "Yeah sure." John turned to Lydia next and said "You OK with that?" "Of course," Said Lydia, "But you know i only drink tea." John let a small smile tug at his lips. "Of course." John Began walking to the cruiser and Lydia followed close behind taking the two front seats. John turned to Stiles just as he was about to get in and said "Well are you coming or what?" before sitting in the cruiser and starting the car. Stiles smiled and got in the back of the cruiser.

The drive to the Stilinski house was rather uncomfortable and awkward. Stiles knew why. You can't just disappear for ten months and expect everything to be the exact same as when you left. Thankfully the ride only lasted a few minutes and before long the had arrived at the Stilinski home. When the trio walked into the house, the first thing Stiles noticed was the drastic changes that had been made. The wallpaper had been changed, the furniture had been moved, and the biggest difference was the large board in the middle of the kitchen titled in big bold letters 'Stiles'. Along the board was dozens of locations and pictures of Stiles across multiple places. Stiles was frozen where he was, staring at the board, and it was a moment later before John or Lydia realized why Stiles had stopped moving. "Oh, that.." Began John. "That's uhh, well that's something we were doing to find you." John rubbed the back of his neck as he said this looking embarrassed.

"Oh," Stiles whispered. "I didn't realize you were looking so hard." Johns face contorted angrily. "Of course we were looking hard! How could we not?!" John growled angrily. "You're my son. What, did you think I was just gonna sit there twiddling my thumbs while my son was who knows where doing who knows what?!" Stiles lowered his head, shame flushing through his face. "I'm sorry. I just thought you were so busy, you wouldn't have time to worry about me." John's face contorted anger dissipating as he realized that he had, in fact, not been there for Stiles. "I'm sorry." John whispered. "I was so busy I didn't even notice that  you were feeling alone." John pulled Stiles into his arms. "I'm sorry." Stiles and John held each other for a few moments before the silence was broken by Stiles. "Man, how many times are we gonna hug today? This is getting ridiculous." Both John and Stiles let out a laugh at that. "I missed you." Said John. "Me too." Replied Stiles. Lydia Let out a cough and the two pulled apart before turning to her. "As lovely as that is I still have some questions, Stiles." John nodded. "So do I." Together the three sat down at the table.

"So where have you been?" Asked Lydia. "Well originally I went to New York where I started learning magic from one of Deaton's old friends. After a few months there I started travelling around with some friends. We started moving around tracking down magical disturbances across the country. I guess we were kinda a discount Scooby Doo gang." Stiles let out a laugh before continuing. "After a few months of that i returned to Ne York and Deaton's friend taught me some more stuff. I got some tattoos to help focus my magic and after a little while she told me that i had learned all that she could teach me and sent me off." John let out a small sigh and Lydia let out a snort. "In ten months you learned all there was to learn about magic?" She said not believing what Stiles was saying. Stiles let out a small smile. "Yeah i wouldn't believe it either, but that's what she said." Lydia narrowed her eyes. "All right then. I don't fully believe you but I'll put some trust in you about this." John stared for a moment before speaking. "Tell us more," He said. "I don't want a summary, I want to know everything." Stiles took a deep breath. "That's a very long story," He said. "But if you really want to know, I'll tell you." So Stiles began the long story of everything that had happened so far.

...

"Wow." Said John Stilinski after the long story he had heard. "Just wow. I can barely believe it." "Same here." Replied Lydia. It had been a few hours since Stiles began his story and it was now almost 2 in the morning. The trio were not terribly exhausted and John was on the verge of passin out and yet he continued to listen to anythhing Stiles had to say. "So you seriously wiped out an entire vampire nest on your own?" Stiles stirred his coffee, glancing up at his father. "I didn't do it by myself, I had Ace and Misty with me." Stiles had made many friends when he was out in New York learning magic but his best friends were Ace and Misty. Those two had been by his side and fought with  him whenever he needed. them. 'I Should give them a call later,' Stiles thought. 'They are probably wondering what's going on.'

A few moments of silence drifted by before anyone said anything. It was Lydia of course, who said "Well as much as I love a good story, I am in fact incredibly tired and have decided that I will be sleeping here tonight." Lydia turned and began walking upstairs toward the guest room before turning back to the two Stilinski men and saying, "I suggest you both get some rest." With that she continued up the stairs.

John turned to look at Stiles and allowed another moment of comfortable silence to pass by before he said, "She's right you know. We've been awake for quite a while. I think I'm going to bed as well." John stood and placed his mug in the kitchen sink and began to walk to his room with a quiet 'goodnight' to Stiles.

Stiles also stood and began walking down the hallway towards his room, pausing to look at the pictures on the walls. He let his fingers ghost over them before continuing down the hall, eventually coming to the room that was once called his. He took a deep breath and opened the door, surprised to find it exactly as he left it. A small smile tugged at his lips as he sat down on his bed and looked around at the room. Stiles layer down and pulled the covers over himself, closing his eyes and letting sleep reach put and take him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick glimpse into Stiles time with Ace and Misty and some Platonic Stydia moments.

**Stiles was fighting with everything he had in him. Ace lately off to the side unconscious and Misty stood protectively over him, casting aggressive spells at anything that came within a ten foot radius of him.**

**Stiles knew they were running out of time. This vampire nest was massive, and as good as thy were it would only be a matter of time before they become overwhelmed.**

**It was supposed to be a simple job. Get in, plant the spell, and get back out before it detonated. Ace had almost been done making the preparations for the spell when a vampire had left from the ceiling and attacked him, slamming his head into the ground. The scream that Misty let out rapidly attracted more vampires and now they were surrounded, vampires slashing at them every side. Now they were fighting for their lives.**

**"By God's purifying light, feel the sun upon your skin and let it burn the evil from your corrupted soul," Stiles chanted, watching as dozens of the creatures began to scream before bursting into flames and burning away to nothing. Stiles turned, swinging tell large sword, decapitation one of the vampires before moving on.**

**He began another chant, the spell almost completed before a vampire grabbed him from behind and slammed him into the wall. His head made a loud Crack when it made contact with the hard surface and he was barely able to lift his head enough to see Misty become overwhelmed, her body still thrashing, desperately trying to inflict whatever pain she could in the creatures around her.**

**Stiles let out a blood curdling scream, his body beginning to glow faintly before exploding outwards, a bright light blinding him before he slipped into unconsciousness.**

*******

Stiles awoke, a spell half formed on his lips before he realized where he was. He let his eyes wander as he breathed, desperately trying to calm himself. He glanced at the knickknacks and objects of oddity around his room. ' _His room'_ Stiles thought. He was in his room and he was safe. He was safe.

Stiles reached his hand out and snatched his phone from the top of his bedside drawer, skimming through his notifications, before he saw the messages. There was several from Misty and one from Ace. The ones from Misty were all different. 'How are things?' or 'Are things going well?' And even a 'How did things go with your father?'. Ace'a was far simpler. A meager 'Are you OK?'. Stiles sent then both a text, not going into details but letting them know he was fine. 

Stiles took another deep breath before standing and walking into the kitchen. There sat his father, reading a news paper and eating a breakfast of mostly burnt eggs and badly cooked bacon. Stiles clicked his tongue in disapproval at the unhealthy meal. His father's eyes flicked upwards and he choked on his coffee. His father composed himyself quickly and said, "How did you sleep?" obviously trying to pry into something. Stiles realized he had most likely been screaming in the night, his nightmares tended to have that effect. Still Stiles said nothing about it and answered the question with a simple "Fine." He let his eyes narrow at the bacon, waiting for his father to realize what it was that he was glaring out. The sheriff looked down at his plate, and stared for a moment before an expression of understanding crossed his face. "Oh this." He said. "Don't worry, it's turkey bacon. Much healthier for you." Stiles nodded before pushing away from the table and grabbing a mug, letting his magic pull out the items for him to make some coffee. He let his mug float away from him, filling with coffee from the pot before having cream and sugar added to it.

All the while John stared at his son, watching how his magic moved, as if it was a part of him and not some foreign ability. Stiles used his magic ashow if he had always had it.

Finally Stiles' coffee was ready and he grabbed the floating mug before sitting down across from his father. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, reading he new message that he had received. Just one from Ace. 'So is the plan still a go?'. Stiles typed out a quick 'Yes' before setting his phone down and taking a long sip of his coffee.

John and Stiles sat like that for almost twenty minutes before one of them said something. Surprisingly it was John who broke the silence. "Stiles, are you going to be returning to high-school?" Stiles glanced up at this question, letting a small smile tug at his face. "Yeah," responded Stiles, "I already have everything set up to head back this week." John nodded his head at that, and the two returned to their silence for another few minutes before John stood up, saying "I have to head to work, but I'll be back in a few hours." John paused for a moment. "Are you going to be here when I get back?" Johns voice held a quiet concern. Stiles nodded, answering with a quick "Yeah I will." With that John was satisfied and left the house.

Stiles picked up his phone, and reread the message Ace had sent. ' _The plan_ ' thought Stiles. ' _I wonder if it will work.'_ During Stiles' thinking he had felt his phone vibrate again. He looked down at the device seeing it was another message from Ace. 'Alright, Misty and I will head down immediately. I trust you have everything set up?' Stiles typed his message out. 'Yes, everything is set up. I have a place ready for us. I'll see you in a few days.' Stiles layer his phone down just as Lydia came strutting down the stairs, walking over the the counter and opening a cabinet to reveal a wall of assorted teas. She reached up and grabbed a colourful one with a picture of a split pomegranate on the box. She then turned and pulled out a large metal tea pot out from a lower cabinet and filled it with water, before plugging it in. Finally she turned to him, narrowing her eyes at him before she stated a simple question. "What was the nightmare about?" Stiles glanced up at her before he let out a sigh. "I don't want to talk about it." He said simply. Lydia narrowed her eyes even further. "Tough shit," she said. "Now fess up. What was it about?" Stiles recognized this type of situation. Lydia would press you for information, and no matter what you did, eventually you'd tell her what she wanted to know. He released another sigh. "Fine," Stiles said. "It was about a bad job that Misty, Ace and I went on. It went bad and the three of us almost died." Lydia watched him carefully before saying "What do you mean 'went bad'?" Stiles ground his teeth together, irritated with the questions. "It means that a vampire caught us off guard and almost killed one of us. We barely made it out. Now drop it." Lydia pushed off the counter and leaned across the table, reaching out her hand. She took Stiles in hers and looked him in the eye. "Are you OK?" She asked him simply. Stiles sat there for a moment, almost laughing at the fact that only a year ago he would have lost his mind at the fact that The Lydia Martin was holding his hand. "I'm fine," He saI'd, squeezing her hand. They sat like that for a few moments before it was interrupted by the tea kettle begin to make a loud screeching noise. Lydia stood and turned the electric device off, pouring herself some water and tossing her teabag into the cup. She quickly made herself a cup full of tea, adding honey and sugar, and even a splash of milk. Finally she sat back down across from Stiles, watching him intently. Stiles finally asked her "What are you staring at?" Lydia let out a small laugh before speaking. "You have stubble. Last time I saw you, you had a baby face, untouched by hair." At that Stiles let out a laugh. It felt good to fall into this routine of sass with Lydia. It felt normal. It felt soothing. Finally Lydia looked at him and the two smiled at each other. Suddenly Lydia asked him "Why didn't you ever call?" Stiles froze at that. He felt a ln icy feeling creep up his arms and an unsettling weight sunk in his stomach. Finally he said "I didn't think you cared. I thought you had sided with the pack. They made it seem like everyone had agreed to tossing me out." Lydia reached her hand out again, taking his into hers and running her thumb across the back of his hand in attempt to sooth Stiles. "I'm glad you're back," she said. Stiles smiled. "I'm glad that I'm back too. I missed you and missed you dad." Lydia stood, pulling Stiles up with her and pulled him into a tight hug. "Dont take off on me again," She said. "I need my research buddy." Stiles pulled her closer. "Don't worry," He whispered. "I'm not going anywhere." They stood there holding each other, until both were sure the other was really there and even then they still held one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, it's good to be back to soemone semi regular posting. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Have a good day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover a little more of the reason behind Stiles return.

About thirty minutes after John left Stiles got a phone call. He read the name 'Ace' on the screen before answering. "What's up" He said skipping formalities. "We are in town, waiting on your orders." Ace replied. Stiles walked to the window looking out the blinds. "Already? I didn't think you would arrive for a few hours." Stiles said, closing the blinds quickly. Ace responded " We were just outside the city, waiting on your orders. Where do you want to meet?" Stiles thought for a minute. "Meet me at the Beacon Hills High. We need to enroll you into school so we can begin phase one." Stiles said. "Understood. We will meet you there." Ace replied. Stiles hung up the phone and took a deep breath. It was happening. It took months of studying and prep but it was finally happening. Stiles used a small teleportation spell to bring himself to the hotel where his car was parked so he would have. A better form of transportation. It would be needed if he this was an del going to work. He just hoped the pack wouldn't get in the way.

*******

Stiles drove to the school, his mind a sea of conflict. He knew he shouldn't get close to his friends and family again. It was probable that he would die completing this mission. But it has to be done and there was no one else that could complete it.

Finally he arrived, and looked at the school, looming almost ominously over him. There were so many bad memories. Getting trapped woth Peter, the Darach. It seemed almost unreal to be back here. Still. Stiles got out of the car and waited for Ace and Misty to arrive. It was only a few moments before the pulled up in a sleek red McLaren. Stiles sighed, seeing that it was Misty who drove. After they had parked Stiles walked the vehicle and waited until they stepped out.

"You couldn't have picked something less inconspicuous?" Stiles asked, exasperated. Misty only let out a small laugh. "Where would the fun be in that huh?" And with that she begun walking towards the school. Ace quickly followed after giving Stiles a nod of acknowledgement, and finally Stiles walked after them.

They entered the small building and approached the office, where they found a young woman waiting for them.

"Are you three Stiles, Ace, and Misty?" She asked before receiving nods from all of them. "Come this way please," she said. "We have your meeting all set up." The three followed the young lady into a somewhat parents office where they were all seated. Not too long after that a man in his late forties walked in and sat in front of them.

"Good morning you three. I understand that two of you wish to enroll, while the third is returning?" They all gave various forms of agreement. "All right then. So who is returning?" Stiles Gave a flick of his hand at that. "All right. Mr...?" He questioned. "Stilinski," Stiles said. "Stiles Stilinski." The man's eyes widened at that. "The sheriff's boy?" Stiles nodded. "The one and only." The man shook off his stupor and handed Stiles a sheet that read 'returning' while he gave different ones to Ace and Misty that read 'Enrollment'. "Just fill those out and we can have you in classes by tomorrow morning." The man said sitting back in his chair. Stiles winced. He had forgotten that today was Sunday. Still he spoke. "Of course. Anything else?" He asked. The man shook his head and sent them off to do their paperwork. It took only twenty minutes and after that they left. Once they left Ace spoke. "Phase one has begun. Do you think there will be any complications?" He asked. Stiles stood silently for a moment. "I'm not sure," He said. "But knowing our luck there will be." Once that conversation was over, Ace and Misty updated him on their locations and where they were staying and they all parted ways.

Stiles drove home, contemplating. He hoped this plan would work, because if they didn't there was a very solid chance of the apocalypse starting.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the late upload. I honestly forgot I was making this with my other story going on. I hope you like this chapter and if you ever get sick of waiting for the next one or think I'm taking a little too long send me a comment to kick my ass into gear.  
> Sorry about the wrong update.  
> Just to clarify a few things  
> Ace:17 years old,  
> Misty: 16 years old but is taking higher classes,  
> Stiles:also 17.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles awoke the next day, feeling equally as exhausted as he would if he hadn't slept at all. The dreams had become worse and now Stiles wasn't sure if they were nightmares or visions. He pressed his palms to his eyes and thought hard, fighting to remember the details.  _Fire rained from the sky, his lungs choking on the ash that suffocated him. He tried to reach for the body in front of him, knowing that there was no time. So close, so close._

Stiles took a deep breath, pulling his hands away from his eyes. He couldn't let that come true. He couldn't let that happen. He stripped out of bed. Dressing himself quickly, feeling glad that he had showered the night before. He knew that being back in Beacon Hill High wouldn't be fun. Especially after he had disappeared for almost a year. There would be nasty rumors spread around about him, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the plan.

Stiles left his room, grabbing himself some fruit to munch on while he drove to school. He drove, his mind wandering slightly. He would have to avoid the pack. No doubt they would either react with aggression or some form of apology. He needed to be cold hearted about this. There was no more time for friendship. Not with the destruction of everything he knew looming over his head like a sacrificial sword. Stiles pulled into the parking lot, seeing Ace and Misty waiting for him. ' _Good'_ he thought. ' _This will make things easier.'_ Together the three of them stepped through the doors. Immediately whispers began. Some of ' _look at those tattoos...'_ and some ' _Oh my god look at all those scars on his face...'_ Stiles ignored them and walked to his locker. He tossed some of the stuff he didn't need in there, and led Ace and Misty to their lockers so they could do the same. About halfway through Ace putting his stuff away Stiles felt the presence of a supernatural approaching. He turned just in time to come face to face with one of the boys on the lacrosse team the used to push him around. Stiles remembered that his name was Jake.

The boy walked to him and sneered.

"So you're finally back in town, huh? I was hoping you weren't gonna come back." Stiles brushed him off, not caring what Jake thought of him.

"I don't care Jake. You're not important to what I'm doing." Jake stood there shocked for a moment as Ace closed his locker and the three began to walk away before his face turned brought red in anger and he reached out to grab Stiles' arm.

"You listen here you worthless peice of sh-" Jake began only to be cut off as Misty grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back before slamming him against the lockers. She leaned in and said in an almost sweet voice

"Sweetheart let me make this very clear. You. Don't. Get. To. Touch. Him." She annunciation each word with a sharper twist of Jake's arm before dropping him and spinning on her heel, grabbing her stuff off the floor from where she dropped it, and walking away. Stiles and Ace followed as Jake stared in shock at the three of them, confusion blatant in his face.

Stiles let out a small sigh as he walked. "I thought we were going to keep a low profile?" he said off handedly at Misty. She gave him a small innocent smile.

"Come on, you _know_ he was asking for it." Stiles shook his head, but a small smile played on his lips. It was nice to see Misty having some fun. The girl had been through a lot, and that was before she had met up with Stiles. Stiles turned to her, a frown decorating his features.

"I am serious though. I don't want the pack gaining any insight on your strengths. That goes for you also Ace. The last thing we need is them getting in our way. What were doing is dangerous. Playing with entities the way we are is are most l ways deadly." Misty's smile dropped' her face beacoming equally as serious.

"Got it. Low profile it is." Misty said. Ace simply nodded.

The bell rang and the three of them split up, going to their respective classes. Stiles ended up in a Chemistry with Lydia and unfortunately, Scott. He quickly sat with Lydia, attempting to pay no attention to the other boy. He made small talk with Lydia, waiting for the class to start. They were just getting into a discussion of Stiles' schooling in New York when Harris walked in. He had began preparing when he noticed Stiles sitting with Lydia.

Harris' face shifted from shock to a sneer. "I see we have a familiar face here." He said a condescending look playing on his face. "Would you mid sharing where you have been for the last year Mr. Stilinski?" He asked. Stiles looked at him dully, letting out a bored, "I'm pretty sure teachers aren't supposed to ask students about their personal lives, especially when said student has connections at the police department." Harris' face turned into a wicked smile. "And what would they do Mr Stilinski? Fire me for asking an innocent question?" Stiles looked bored at that, knowing that no matter what Harris said to him, he'd still be a pathetic little troll man.

"Does it seem like I give enough of a fuck to go through the long list of shit you've done?" Stiles tilted his head and gave a bright smile while Harris returned an equally condescending one.

"Mr Stilinski, you should know better than to swear in my classroom. That is a detention. I'll see you after school today."

Stiles turned his bored gaze back to Harris asking "Do you really think I'm going to go to that? If you do you must be a whole lot stupider than I remember." Harris face turned bright red at that and turned away from Stilinski, obviously far too irritated to continue the conversation. The entire class looked between the two, seemingly trying to decide whether they would sit silently in shock or congratulate Stiles for finally getting Harris to shut the hell up. The latter easily won and throughout the class Stiles received winks and thumbs up from around the room, though Harris caught some of the students doing it and gave them detention but very blatantly ignored Stiles.

The class was fairly boring for Stiles though. He had already learned this material when he was in New York, and chemistry had always been an uninteresting subject for Stiles, so when the bell finally rang he was glad to be out of there. Sadly his next class left him in the same room as Isaac and Erica. After entering the room and making eye contact with them, he squared his shoulders and very purposely ignored the two wolves.

The class went by quickly, and it left Stiles surprised when the bell rang. He quickly gathered his stuff and left the room, intending to avoid the pack for the rest of the day, and hopefully find Ace and Misty. That didn't work out however when as he was walking by an empty room, he was grabbed and dragged in. Immediately Stiles turned around and thrashed his way out of the grip holding him. He lifted his arms an incantation on his lips only to have it die when he saw who was there. Standing in front of him was Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and Allison. Stiles' eyes narrowed, as he braced himself, suspecting that they may very well be here to kill him.

Instead however, Erica took a step forward and looked at Stiles. "Stiles," She began, "we're so sorry for what we did. We didn't mean to hurt you." Tears formed in Erica's eyes, but Stiles remained carefully composed. She began talking again. "We should have done something, anything, to stop Derek, but he wouldn't let us. He kept us bound using the pack bond, and I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything." She began to cry worse. "Is that it?" Stiles asked, sounding increasingly bored. This apparently upset Jackson, because he took a step toward Stiles, clenching his fist. "You son of a bitch, we're trying to apologize." Jackson growled. Stiles simply looked at him blandly, and said "Well try harder."

Jackson stepped forward and grabbed Stiles by the shoulders, beggin ingredients of say something only to be cut off as Stiles pinned him to the wall by his throat. "Listen to me you filthy little mut. I'm not your punching bag anymore. You don't get to put your hands on me." Stiles pushed down on Jackson's throat, choking him. "Do you understand me?" He asked angrily, watching as Jackson nodded, desperately scratching at his throat in an attempt to break free. "Good." And with that Stiles dropped him and turned to the rest of the pack. "Stay away from me. I'm not your friend, I'm not your pack mate, I'm not your brother, and I'm not someone who wants to deal with you." Stiles turned around and walked out the door, and began to go to lunch. 

Stiles was angry walking down the halls. His blood boiled when he though about the pack, and he had thought he had gotten over the anger but it still burned so hot inside him.

Stiles continued past the lunchroom and instead moved toward the library. He had lost his appetite and needed to continue with his research. Stiles couldn't allow his plan to go awry. It had to be perfect if he was to ensure the safety of those in Beacon Hills.

Stiles sent a text to Ace and Misty saying "Meet me in the library. We need to put together the last bits of the plan." With that Stiles went into the library and grabbed a few books, waiting for the others to arrive.

In some ways, Stiles knew the plan was foolish. To do what he and the others were attempting would only have one ending. Death. One of them would have to die to complete the ritual they were planning, but Ace and Misty didn't need to know that. Stiles would never put them at risk but as for himself... well that was a different case.

After all its not everyday that someone purifies a Nemeton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm sorry about the super late update. The computer that I kept my file on crashed and I lost a bunch of stuff. Last time I'll ever forget a USB. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. I hope to have one out sometime before the end of September. Any way enjoy


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry to do this but I'm going to be putting this work on HIATUS. I just lost the spark for this story and it feels like so much work to keep writing it, but I don't want to abandon it, so I'm going to take a break, and get my shit together and when it feels right I'll get back to the story. Until then have this chapter.

It was only a few minutes before Ace and Misty arrived at the library, but by then, Stiles had already found almost two dozen books about the Nemeton and Cleansing dark energy. 

Stiles was flipping through his second book when Misty came and sat across from him and Ace stood behind him looking over Stiles' shoulder.

"So find anything interesting?" Misty asked eyeing the books that surrounded Stiles on the table.

Stiles wordlessly responded by flipping the book he was reading around and sliding it to her. He watched as Misty quickly read through the page eyes flicking back and forth as she processed paragraph after paragraph. After she had finished she let out a long whistle. 

"This sounds even more complicated than we originally thought." Misty said, still eyeing the page before flipping it over to continue reading. "Think we can still do it?"

"I wouldn't have brought us here if I didn't." Stiles said already flipping through another book. "We'll need some special herbs for this though. Think Virtue will let us cash in on her garden?"

Ace answered in a calm voice that to many would seem like indifference but to those that knew him meant he was just thinking intensely. "I believe she stills owes us after we got those goblins out of the forest where she practiced."

Stiles nodded thoughtfully, before finally closing the book and leaning back in the chair. He closed his eyes and let his head tip back so he stared at the ceiling. He spoke in a calm tone, asking, "You sense them too?"

Misty snorted at his words. "Of course I do," she said as if she couldn't care less. "They aren't exactly sneaky." 

Both Stiles and Misty were refering to the two wolves that hid a level above them, blatantly eavesdropping on their coversation.

Stiles opened his eyes and muttered a quick spell that would allow them a small amount of privacy. To others it would seem as though the three teenagers were simply studying silently at the table, shielding them from prying eyes as well as ears.

Stiles leaned forward again and looked at Misty. "We'll have to hide the books so they don't catch on to what we are doing. I don't want them getting involved."

Misty looked at him quizzically before she spoke. "Why is that?" She asked before quickly adding, "I mean I get that they may not like us tampering with the Nemeton, but we're cleansing it. Why would they try to stop us?"

Stiles looked down at his hands for a moment before answering. "It's not that I think they will try and stop us," He said folding his hands together before looking at Misty. "It's that I think they will try to get involved and get with how dangerous this is, I have no doubt one of them will be killed. They have no idea the magnitude of the Nemeton's power and just one wrong word or one bad movement and it could lash out. We can't take that risk. We know what we are doing and how to handle these kind of things. They don't."

Misty nodded her head at that and sat silently for a few moments thinking. "So now what?" She questioned, resting her head on her hand.

Ace spoke before Stiles had the chance to. "I suspect we should find a way to take these books with us without the two spies up there finding out. How should we do that Stiles?" He questioned.

"I think we should cast an illusion spell on them. Nothing fancy, but something that will make them think we are putting the books away while we sign them out." Stiles said. "You good with that?" He asked the two.

Both Misty and Ace nodded, so Stiles began another incantation. "Let us become hidden from prying eyes as our enemies are deceived by the tricks for shadows." Stiles chants quietly, feeling a blanket of magic drape over his body as he begins to feel light and weightless. 

Stiles loved this spell. It was simple yet powerful, using his enemies senses against them by slightly altering them. For a werewolf it would appear as though Ace, Misty, and Stiles had just gone quiet for a while, while the real counterparts would sign out the books and leave. The only problem was if someone tried to interact with the illusion. Talking to them or touching them would seem wrong. The illusions wouldn't talk white right. Stiles just hoped that the wolf wouldn't try to start anything with Holo Stiles.


End file.
